Forbidden Love
by carthasis
Summary: A tale of love between a "pure blood" and a "muggle-born". Will Draco and Hermione ever become an item? Will Hermiones friends allow it? Will Draco's family diss-own him? please r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First day of the new semester. Excitement was on the faces of the first years, and friends greeted each other all over the grounds of Hogwarts. And, as usual, a flock of girls were following Malfoy everywhere.  
To begin with he enjoyed the extra attention they gave him… but this year he felt… different.  
He couldn't quite explain it but somehow he just knew everything was about to change.

Like every year the first day of the semester was filled with excitement.  
Hermione walked through the crowded halls with her companions and their luggage up to the Gryffendor tower like they always did and always will. Everything was going exactly the same… only Hermione felt different.  
She had never really seen boys. Well she had, but not like she did now. She saw them and looked at them with the same love she'd seen Ginny look at Harry with. She had always loved books over everything… but now… boys seemed more important.

She stood staring out of the common room window pondering her feelings.  
"Hermione!" She looked up sharply to see who had called her name, "Blimey Hermione! Do you wanna be late for dinner!" Ron pulled her out of the common room and down the staircases.  
"What about Harry and Ginny?" she asked while following obediently, no one wanted to come between Ron and his food.  
"They left ages ago."  
The pair had now entered the Great Hall. Everyone had already begun eating. This ment everyone was sorted and introduced, on thing Hermione was sad to have missed.  
She brushed her bushy brown locks out of her face and peered around the hall noting all the new faces before taking her seat and joining in the conversation.

Malfoy sat between Crabbe and Goyle like he always did. They were more like bodyguards then friends, both being strongly built and as thick as the Womping willow.  
He took a swig of his pumpkin juice and smoothed out his platinum blonde hair, ignoring the watchful eyes of the girls around him.  
He looked around the hall for no reason in particular. He despised these happy people. He had far more better things to do than socialize with them.  
"I want something to change… something different." He mumbled to himself.  
"Huh? What?" asked Crabbe.  
"I said look at Potter!" Malfoy covered up, "I believe we haven't troubled him and his lot yet." He got to his feet and approached the Gryffendor table, Crabbe and Goyle followed closely behind him.  
"Hello Weasly. I'm surprised they let you inside looking like the dog that you are." He gestured to Ron's dirty clothes.

"Don't look now but here comes Malfoy." Whispered Neville from across the table.  
Everyone turned and watched him approach.  
As usual Malfoy threw some snide comments around, but Hermione was too busy observing to pay them any attention.  
She was watching Malfoy intently. Seeking out and taking in his every movement. He look normal but something made Hermione look at him differently… made her feel differently. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she enjoyed being in his presence for once.  
Watching him breathing and speaking kind of put her in a trance. And before she knew it he was leaving.  
"Do us a favor and wear a hat next time Malfoy. Your hair's blinding us." Ginny's comment was praised with laughs.  
"Well that was weird." Said George after the laughter died down.  
"What was?" asked Hermione cluelessly.  
"Him! He commented on all of us BUT YOU." Said Fred.  
"Yeah. Normally he'd rip right into you Mione." Added Harry.  
Hermione didn't know what so say. She hadn't paid attention to Malfoys words so didn't know the full story.  
"Could you pass the gravy." Interrupted Luna.  
From everyone's expressions no one knew when she had joined them nor were she came from.


	2. Chapter 2

The night flew by rapidly, and soon morning arrived once more

The night flew by rapidly, and soon morning arrived once more.

As usually Hermione was up bright and early, ready for the new day and prepared for her classes.

Growing impatient as her friends seemed to be more interested in sleeping in, she decided to head down to the Great Hall early.

As she slowly entered the largely familiar room the aroma of toast, melting butter, and soo much more invaded her senses, yet food was no were to be seen. Then again, it was a bit early, possibly even too early.

Now Hermione began to pay attention to her surroundings and what she could see through her hazel eyes, instead of what she could smell or hear.

Peering around the room she only spotted a few people. Of course there were a couple of teachers, as for students, there were two or three second years, chatting away at the Ravenclaw table, herself, and a vaguely familiar person perched upon a seat at the Slytherin table.

If she had not taken a closer look she would never have noticed who it was.

Never the less she tried to pay him no attention, instead she held her head high and strolled by casually, attempting to get to the Gryffendor table without risk of confrontation.

"Morning Granger." The airy voice spoke and Hermione couldn't help but find her foot steps coming to a halt.

"Malfoy." She addressed the platinum blonde boy.

Usually this wouldn't ever happen.

"…care to take a seat?" Draco asked curiously. For once it actually sounded like he was trying to be nice to her.

Hermione hesitated before obediently taking her seat next to him, "Malfoy.." She began to speak, but he had cut her off.

"Please, call me Draco."

"Draco, then, if you don't mind my asking… Why are you being… nice?"

Draco did nothing but chuckled to start with. Finally his small laughter came to an end and his face fell stone-like and harsh, as if something foul had been shoved under his nose, "Get, scram, here comes Crabbe and Goyle!" He hisses.

Hermione turned and stood up in time to see Draco's friends bustling down the path left between the tables and decided it were best she moved on.

As she keft Draco to his friends, her own seemed to walk through the door.


End file.
